Just A Little Bit
by Shimmer of Grey
Summary: Is Kagome in love with the doctor? oneshot House/Kagome


Disclaimer- I don't own House or InuYasha…

**Disclaimer- I don't own House or InuYasha….if I did Sesshoumaru and Greg would be chained to my bed. Meow.**

**Just A Little Bit**

Eleven years. Eleven long years. After the final battle with Naraku she had been transported back to her time. The well was sealed and so was the past. She had never been given the chance to say goodbye to her friends. That had torn at her heart as she attended college. She never went out or joined her friends at parties. She knew what she wanted to do with her life after the well had sealed. It was obvious. She wanted to help people and give them a better future.

She was accepted into one of the best med schools in the United States and passed with flying colors. She sent applications to numerous doctors across the country. One day she opened a plain white envelope that changed her life. Dr. James Wilson, a praised Oncologist, wanted to meet her. They met a week later and after a lengthy interview and a few hot looks from the Oncologist, she was accepted. That was a year ago.

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

Kagome leaned on the nurse's station and groaned as her back popped. Clinic duty was not on her list today, but Cuddy had cornered her before lunch almost weeping for help. She had no choice but to make her boss happy. After seeing over thirty people with colds, she was about to put Kleenex's and cold pills in the candy dish. Kagome jumped when she felt a breath on her neck and a masculine groan.

"God, you always smell so gooooood! I want my sheets to smell like you. Can you come over?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She turned and looked into the amused face of Dr. House. The man was stalking her, she was sure.

While training under Wilson she had the _pleasure _of meeting his best friend and colleague. The moment House's blue eyes met her own she knew she was screwed. The moment was ruined when he opened his mouth. "I didn't know strippers could make it as doctors." If he hadn't already been crippled, she would have gladly paralyzed him. It didn't stop there. He followed her around for months. The sexual jokes never stopped and neither did the molesting. The man was a pig. A very handsome pig with thick arm muscles that could hold her up against the wall as he…no. She would NOT go there.

After months of House torture, she learned to live with it. It became part of her day. Hiding from House. Even on her sick days, he would call and ask if he could _distract _her.

Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest and gave him a half hearted glare. "I would never touch your sheets. I don't know who or what had been in them." House gave her a mock pout.

"Just me, kitten." Aw, that was the other reason she ignored him. The nicknames. First it was Dr. Stripper, then it was Beautiful, next it was my dove, and finally he settled on kitten. His reasoning being she was probably a sex kitten in the bedroom. Kagome didn't have the nerve to tell him she was a virgin kitten. She couldn't stand the torture if he found that out.

"You don't count hookers as people, House? They have to make money to." House dragged his fingers up her arm, causing goosebumps to trail after them. Kagome fought a shiver.

"I haven't been with a woman since you got here, kitten. What have you done to me?" Kagome stared at him in shock. There was no trace of humor in his voice.

"Go to dinner with me? Give me a chance." His fingers were distracting her. Kagome opened her mouth to respond when a nurse called to her.

"Dr. Higurashi, there's a patient waiting for you in room five." Kagome made a mad dash for the exam room. Her heart had never pounded like this around InuYasha. What was wrong with her?

**KHKHKHKHKHKH**

House leaned back in his chair, throwing a rubber ball up and down. Kagome was an enigma. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She came up to his chin. He liked that. It made him feel protective of her. Her ebony hair was tied into a ponytail that fell down her back. She was muscled, lean. He could drown in her eyes. He didn't care how corny that sounded. It wasn't her beauty that captured him. It was her scars. A couple of months after her arrival, he had been doing his locker room check out. Or standing in a closet peeping at the women's showers. Kagome had entered after a long shift. When she entered the shower, she dropped her towel. He had almost gasped at the numerous scars painting her back, arms, and chest. Silver lines of torture.

He had gone home confused, angry, and frustrated. Who had done that to her? Her father? A jealous boyfriend? Questions plagued his mind making him madder and madder. He had the sudden impulse to go to her apartment and take her in his arm, and never let her go.

He knew she would never date him. He was damaged goods and a mean bastard. She was beautiful and amazing. And so she would never forget he was there, he bothered her. The sex jokes always came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He couldn't think around her. His heart pounded in his ears and his legs felt like jelly around her.

He had been fooling himself today. She would never give him a chance. Wilson had told him she was the one person he could never have. He was probably right. Kagome deserved a Prince Charming. House stood up and headed out the door. He would become her Prince.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Kagome looked up from her paper work at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Yes? Come in." Her eyes widened as House limped in. Dr. Gregory House had KNOCKED on her door. The world was coming to an end…

"You never gave me an answer about dinner." Kagome gulped. All he wanted was a chance. It was only dinner…why was she making this a big deal? She sighed, knowing the answer to that. Because he would realize how boring she was and leave her alone. No more stalking or jokes. She would be lonely again. She had given up on looking for her knight in shining armor. She looked into his blue gaze. Gods, but she loved him already. He had needled his way into her life. Why not give in?

"Okay." House grinned.

"Pick you up at seven." And with that said, he hobbled out. Kagome blinked. Did he even know where she lived?

**KHKHKHKHKHKKHK**

Promptly at 7:01, House was knocking on her door. She was a mess of nerves and butterflies. Dressed in a black strapless gown, Kagome opened her door.

House's mouth dropped. If he thought she was sexy in her little white doctor coat…damn but she cleaned up nicely. After a few harsh breaths he was able to speak again.

"You look amazing." He said bluntly. No need to sugar coat it. Kagome blushed.

"You look very dashing as well." And boy did he. Khakis and a button down shirt, a few buttons undone causing a few chest hairs to peek through. Kagome sucked in a breath. This was going to be a long night.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Dinner had been amazing. They had talked about their childhoods. Shared funny stories. It had been perfect. As they approached his motorcycle, she was dreading going home. Dinner had cemented it. She loved this man. He wasn't his mean, snarky self. He was just Greg. And he made her feel like just Kagome. Not Kikyo's reincarnation or a jewel detector. Just Kagome.

As they pulled up to her apartment, she wondered if she should ask him up for a drink. A drink? She didn't drink. She could offer him water, milk or tea. Her shoulders slumped. Dumb idea. He had no reason to come upstairs.

"Let me walk you to your door, kitten." Kagome jerked and stared at him. His azure eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Taking his outstretched hand she whispered, "Okay."

At her door they turned to each other. House grinned as he watch his kitten nervously twist her hands. As she looked up to tell him goodnight, her lips were caught in a passionate kiss. Hands roamed and moans followed. She never figured out how they entered her locked apartment or found their way to her bedroom. She would never forget his surprise and joy at finding out about her innocence. She felt hot when she remembered his passionate whisper, "I'm going to be your one and only." They became one through out the night. By morning she was curled around him, his arm possessively around her waist.

Kagome stirred as she felt the sensation of his lips on her neck. She turned and gave him a peck. He pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you." He murmured it. Like those three words were a magic spell. And they were. Kagome felt tears in her eyes. She looked straight into his eyes and studied him.

Here was a man who only wanted her. Loved her. She was never going to let him go. Maybe someday she would tell him of her adventures. Maybe someday they would have some of their own, but today was their day.

"You're supposed to say something back when a man tells you he loves you." he was looking troubled. She couldn't have that. "Do you love me?"

Kagome gave him a naughty grin and ground her hips into his. She leaned down and gave him a long kiss. Settling herself on top of him, she caressed his face.

"Maybe just a little bit." House gave her an arrogant smirk. Switching their positions he gave her a hard thrust.

"Then I'm not trying hard enough."

As they both found pleasure in each other, Kagome let go. At one time she had given everything up to save the world. She lost friends and lost her first love, but she did everything to make them happy. It was time for her to think of herself. She had a Prince and a future with a castle. She was never going to let that slip away.

**AN- I've always wanted to see a House/Kagome fic so I decided to write one myself. Tell me what you think. I plan on doing a couple of Kagome fics with different people. Like Elliot from Law & Order:SVU or Booth from Bones. Review!! XOXOXO Grey**


End file.
